


双胞胎（中）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	双胞胎（中）

那个叫徐文祖的白大褂美人明显占着主导的位置，一上来就抱住了李东旭，白皙的手捏着他白嫩的胸部，细长的手指揉着他的乳头。  
“唔。。。文祖。。。不要这样。。。”李东旭很害羞，但是显然是动情了，他把头埋在徐文祖的颈窝里，低喘着，咬着嘴唇轻轻呻吟着。  
“别担心，东旭，我会让你舒服的。”徐文祖松开玩弄李东旭胸部的手，改为低头用口含住他小巧的乳粒，而那双手顺着腰部曲线下滑，来到了李东旭挺翘的臀部。  
“不要碰那里！”李东旭整个人一个激灵，敏感的后穴被冰凉的指尖碰到的感觉怪怪的，他一把抓住徐文祖的胳膊，“别。。。别碰。。。”说了两句又觉得委屈，又是眼泪汪汪的了。  
徐文祖亲了亲李东旭的眼睛，安慰道，“没事的，东旭要相信我，不会痛的。”  
话音刚落，那灵活的手指便刺入了小巧而紧致的后穴，后穴第一次接受异物，即使只是手指也吃得很艰难，缩紧了很是排斥外来的东西。  
“痛。。。骗人。。。唔！”李东旭还没抱怨几句，就又被徐文祖拉过来接吻。  
看着两条红艳艳的小舌头纠缠在一起，津液从小巧的下巴上流下，滴在饱满的胸前，我整个人倒抽一口凉气，这两个妖精真是要把人给勾死了。  
趁着接吻的工夫，徐文祖的整根中指都被李东旭的后穴吞下，那细长的手指丝毫不给李东旭适应的时间，一进去就在里面搅动抽插。  
“唔嗯。。。文。。。文祖。。。哥哥。。。哈啊。。。”李东旭语无伦次地乱喊，丰满的屁股肉被指奸得一抖一抖的，看上去又纯又色情。  
突然，徐文祖全身一抖，原来是李东旭也不甘示弱地扑了上去，手指也进入了徐文祖的私密之处。  
两只小猫咪就这样你来我往地在我面前抠挖着对方的小穴，时不时唇舌交缠在一起温存一番，两双白皙修长的腿也缠绵在一起，两人较着劲地开发着对方的敏感点，双双发出软绵绵的呻吟声。  
我再也忍不住了，腿间的性器已经硬得发疼，我搂住趴在徐文祖身上的李东旭的腰，轻而易举地把两只小猫分开，当徐文祖的手指离开李东旭的后穴的那一刻，就立即把我的性器顶了上去。  
“你们自己倒是玩得尽兴，可别忘了还有我啊。”说着，一用力就把伞状的龟头顶了进去。  
“呜。。。痛。。。”李东旭的泪花都出来了，向前挪去要找他哥哥，徐文祖见状立即如他所愿地把他抱住，让他毛茸茸的脑袋枕在自己胸前，手去撸动他下面的性器。  
可能是前面舒服了，李东旭的后穴也渐渐放松下来，我扶着他的腰缓缓往里面顶，很快就顶了进去，只剩两颗卵蛋在外面。  
我吐出一口气，一手抓着李东旭细白的腰，一手抓着他圆润白嫩的臀瓣，把自己的性器稍微退出来一点，又立即插到底，就这样来回抽动着。  
“肚子。。呜。。。肚子要坏掉了。。。”李东旭捂住自己的肚子哀叫着。  
我在里面向着不同的方向胡乱撞着，把李东旭顶得几乎跪不住，整个人像一个被巨浪打来打去的小船东倒西歪的。  
徐文祖安抚地摸了摸他的头，低下头来，舌头舔着那根粉嫩的性器，来回几下后又把它整个含到了嘴里。  
与此同时，我的性器突然擦过了李东旭体内的某个点，李东旭的小穴突然夹紧，痉挛着绞着我的性器，整个身体都绷了起来，摇着头发出长长的泣音，居然就这么高潮了。  
徐文祖毫无防备地被射了一嘴，剧烈地呛咳起来，白色的液体一部分被他咽了下去，另一部分从那鲜红的嘴唇间溢了出来，流得到处都是。  
“真坏啊，居然这么对哥哥。”我摸了一把徐文祖被呛出眼泪了的小脸，他的皮肤是细腻冰凉的，和李东旭火热的肌肤形成了对比。  
我把他嘴边的精液用手擦掉，捏着他的下巴让他张开嘴和我接吻，“别担心，我会帮你好好欺负你弟弟，给你报仇的。”  
徐文祖的唇舌居然也是微凉的，舌头又软又滑，像一条灵活的小蛇一样，勾着我的舌头。  
我一边奋力操干着李东旭，每次都准确地撞在我刚才发现的那个点上，把他干得哭泣不止，浪叫连连。我的手指带着李东旭的手指一起，在徐文祖的小穴内探索着，虽然徐文祖的皮肤温度低，但内里却出奇的湿热，紧窄的内壁像小嘴一样包裹着吮吸我们的手指，我都可以想象真的插进去的话会有多舒服。  
两个美人都发出又甜又腻的呻吟声，交织在一起，让我埋在李东旭体内的性器又胀大了好几圈。李东旭明显感到了这种变化，叫声都升了一个调，穴口都被我撑得一丝褶皱都没有，每次我抽出来的时候都有粉色的嫩肉被带出来一点点，然后立即又被我顶了回去。  
“哥哥。。。唔。。。好奇怪。。。肚子里好奇怪。。。”李东旭被陌生的快感弄得不知所措，即使夹紧了小穴也无法阻止我的肉棒的侵犯，这样只会让我更加舒服罢了。  
“哈啊。。。东旭。。。唔。。。不行了。。。我不行了。。。”徐文祖面对着我们大开着双腿，小穴随着我们手指的抽插不停收缩，从他的小穴深处分泌出很多透明的液体，不停地渗出穴口，把他的腿间都弄得湿湿滑滑的。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！！”没过一会，徐文祖也尖叫着高潮了，我的手指被夹得很紧，根本动不了，于是我的指尖就顶在他的敏感点处，不停地弯曲着搔刮那个地方。  
“你哥哥怎么这么骚啊？”我凑到李东旭耳边说道，“两根手指就能把他玩成这样，该不会是平时在家里经常自己这么玩吧？”  
李东旭嘴里咿咿呀呀的不知道在说什么，他现在已经完全被我干得失神了。  
“我突然想到一个有意思的游戏。”  
我说着，停下正在李东旭体内肆意侵犯的性器，把它抽了出来。  
抽离的时候里面的内壁还依依不舍地挽留着，把我的性器往里吸。  
“好了好了，别这么贪吃。”我说着，把两个美人放在一起，让他们自己温存一会。  
然后让他们面对面的拥抱着，维持着双手环着对方的腰的姿势把手腕绑起来，只要一把他们放在一起，两只小猫就情不自禁地爱抚着对方的身体。  
“因为是关系很好的双胞胎嘛，所以这种事情当然是要一起做，对吧？”  
两个美人抱在一起侧躺在床上，我伸手抓住他们的脚踝，各拉起他们的一条腿，露出还微微有些红肿的小穴。  
“唔啊！”徐文祖突然被我插了进去，果然和想象的一样紧致火热，里面还湿乎乎的。  
但我没有留恋，立即就抽了出来，然后我的性器又进入了李东旭的体内。  
“哈啊。。。拜托。。。不要这样弄。。。呜呜。。。”李东旭立刻又哭了起来。  
我的性器一边只抽插一下，便进入另一个人的小穴，这样每个人的抽插的间隔就拉长了，尤其是两人刚才都被好好的开发了，正处于敏感想要的时期，这种折磨人的方法让他们每个人都无法得到满足。  
“你们两个谁先高潮了，就奖励谁吃我的精液哦。”我说着，狠着心不顾他们的哀求，在他们的身体里继续这么玩。  
“唔嗯。。。混蛋。。。”徐文祖忍不住骂了我，他的眼角已经被逼红了，小穴也湿漉漉的不断因为欲求不满而淌着水。  
为了惩罚他骂人，我在他屁股上狠狠地拍了两下，在上面印上红色的指印，然后继续我的节奏，在两个小穴里抽插着。  
不知过了多久，在此期间李东旭一直哭泣着求饶，而徐文祖一直咬紧牙关不肯发出一声，徐文祖的小穴突然紧紧地咬住了我的性器，我居然都没能抽出来。  
即使咬住了嘴唇，徐文祖也无法阻止自己发出令人羞耻的声音，他的后穴几乎要把我夹断了一样绞得死紧，双腿无助地乱蹬着，把床单扭得皱了起来，他就这样在他弟弟的怀里高潮了。  
我吹了声口哨，真没想到原来徐文祖的身体这么敏感，本来以为先高潮的是他那个软萌的弟弟。  
不过我确实更喜欢徐文祖这种，让我有种征服的感觉，而且外表冷冰冰的身体却很骚这种反差感也让我觉得很刺激。  
“好吧，那就遵守承诺。”我解开两人手腕上的绳子，把徐文祖抱到怀里。  
“不过也不用为你弟弟担心，我还为他准备了别的。”  
别忘了这可是一个专门用来做这种事的酒店，房间里的道具自然准备得很齐全，趁李东旭洗澡的时候我查看了，床头柜里的抽屉里什么都有。  
李东旭有种小动物似的敏感，本能地感到了害怕，他托着软掉的身体赶紧往远离我的地方爬，被我拉着脚踝拽了回来。  
拉开抽屉，挑了一个中号的振动棒，一打开开关，便发出令人头皮发麻的‘嗡嗡’声。  
“不要！不要那个。。。呜呜。。。。太可怕了。。。”李东旭立即摇着头，哭唧唧的乱蹬着想踢我，但他的力气早就被刚才的活塞运动榨干了，被我轻而易举地压住，打开腿。  
我看了看手里的振动棒，确实长得有点恐怖，虽然是中号，但是对于新手来说已经过于粗长了，伞状的顶端布满了凹凸不平的麻点，柱身上有一圈一圈的螺纹盘在上面，为了防止承受方把它排出去，在底端有一个可以张开的结。  
怕李东旭受伤，我拿来了润滑液把整个振动棒都好好的润滑，然后用手指蘸着润滑液给他好好扩张了一会，就把那个不停震动着的东西推了进去，当整根全进去的时候，就按下开关打开下面的结，让它在里面扩张卡在穴口。  
“不要硬把它排出来哦，那个结是过不去那么窄的地方，会受伤的。”我警告着李东旭。  
“呜哇！哥哥！哥哥！呜呜呜。。。不要。。。”李东旭被扩张得前所未有的强烈，忍不住带着哭腔喊起自己的哥哥来，他这么一喊，徐文祖也挣扎起来，想去看看自己的弟弟。  
“别激动。”我按住了徐文祖，“还没完。”  
我又拿出了一根绳子，把李东旭的双手束缚在床头，脚踝和大腿根绑在了一起，这样他就只能维持双腿大开的姿势跪坐在床上，体内的按摩棒因为坐姿的关系整根都没入了小穴，而挣扎的话只能让内壁蠕动得更加厉害，带给他更大的刺激，所以现在他委屈的一动不敢动。  
“好了好了，现在乖乖的把这个咬住就结束了。”我拿出一个口球，捏住李东旭的双颊强迫他张开嘴，把它塞了进去，细细的皮带立即勒入脸颊，在脑后扣紧。  
我和李东旭面对面坐着，把徐文祖拉过来，让他背靠着我的胸膛坐在我的怀里，把他的腿摆成m型，正对着李东旭。  
“你就这么一边看着自己的哥哥被我干，一边在按摩棒的振动下高潮吧。”我对李东旭说着。


End file.
